The Start of Vengeance! The Frieza Force's Malice Strikes Gohan!
is the twenty-first episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is November 29, 2015. Its American air date is June 10, 2017. Summary As Frieza and his army are landing on Earth and leaving the space ship, Tien Shinhan tells everyone that it was too dangerous for Chiaotzu. Gohan replies by saying Goten and Trunks weren't brought along is because they would've done something reckless. Krillin is expecting to see Majin Buu but Gohan says that he is asleep and it will be difficult to wake him up. Master Roshi tells everyone that he has possession of Senzu Beans and asks Gohan if he has been keeping up with training, Gohan states that he hasn't but he can probably still go Super Saiyan. All of a sudden, Jaco and Bulma arrive in Jaco's ship. Bulma feels that she's safe being around them and forces Jaco to fight along with everyone. Frieza recognizes Jaco and Piccolo first, then Krillin. Bulma smack talks Frieza and claims that Gohan can beat him. Gohan tells her that he could beat his soldiers but not Frieza himself. Bulma pleads Frieza for more time for Goku's arrival. Frieza agrees to give him more time but only ten seconds for him to show. After ten seconds have passed, Sorbet orders Frieza's army to fight the Z-Fighters. Sorbet is sure that the army could hurt the Z-Fighters but Frieza doesn't think so. Frieza is watching the Z-Fighters fight against his soldiers when he eyes Gohan and starts to recognize him. Frieza says that Gohan has become like Goku and he could wipe out his army in an instant if he so pleased, though he is disgusted. Frieza flicks Sorbet for giving orders that isn't helpful for the soldiers. Krillin is isolating himself form battle because he doubts his power. Frieza offers his soldiers a planet of their choosing if they killed Krillin. Frieza's soldiers rush to Krillin to try to kill him. Gohan, Piccolo, and Tien Shinhan try to help Krillin but there're too many soldiers for them to get to him. On Beerus' planet, Vegeta and Goku are sparring with each other when Whis ceases their session. Whis says that there's no point of Goku and Vegeta just throwing blows at each other when the could've done it anywhere else. Beerus wants to fight Goku or Vegeta (didn't specify) but Goku says that Beerus is still immensely stronger than they are. Beerus orders Whis to send Goku and Vegeta to "that place" so they can get stronger and Beerus could have peace. Back on Earth, Krillin is getting bullied by some of Frieza's soldiers. When he gets attacked, Krillin is surprised to see his movements even though, pointed out by Master Roshi, that he's seen battles against Cell, Majin Buu, and Beerus. Krillin gets more confident in his fighting skills and engages in using a spiral energy attack. Master Roshi fires a Kamehameha at his soldiers, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, and Gohan follow against theirs. Shisami is then ordered by Sorbet to kill every single one of them. Gohan takes on the challenge of Shisami. Shisami charges Gohan even though he's firing the Gekiretsu Madan at him. Gohan gets caught himself in a Bear Hug from Shisami. Gohan isn't struggling at all and tells Shisami that he wants people like him to be away from the Earth while he raises his daughter. When Gohan is about to attack Shisami, Tagoma fires a ki blast and it goes through Shisami and Gohan. Shisami is dead but Gohan's received a hole in his chest and his heart stops beating. Piccolo restarts Gohan's heart by using a kiai and Krillin gave Gohan a Senzu Bean to full recover. Sorbet notices that Tagoma's personality has changed because he is being rude to him. Tagoma is glad that Sorbet has chosen him to be Frieza's training partner. Tagom would get beaten by Frieza until the point of death. Tagoma would use the regeneration machine to recover so he wouldn't die and Frieza could beat him more without killing him. This routine has gotten Frieza and Tagoma stronger in the four-month span. Tagoma is offered by Frieza commander of his army and a planet of his choosing if he killed the Z-Fighters. Sorbet scans Tagoma and says the he's surpassed the Ginyu Force but Tagoma has gone even beyond them. When Tagoma raised his ki, Trunks and Goten sense his power and goes to see what it is. In Jaco's ship, Ginyu is seen popping out of it. Battles *Gohan, Master Roshi, Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, Krillin, and Jaco vs. Galactic Frieza Army *Gohan vs. Shisami Appearances Locations *Earth **North City *Beerus' planet Gallery File:Episode_21_DBS_(1).png| Frieza & his 1000 soldiers army in DBSuper EP21 12-810x400.png Sorbet & Shisami with Frieza 1000 soldiers army in DBSuper EP21 9.png Frieza 1000 soldiers army next to him getting out Sorbet's Spaceship in DBSuper EP21 10.png Tagoma stands next to Frieza 1000 soldiers army in Dragon Ball Super Episode 21.jpg Master Roshi about to fire Kamehameha at Frieza soldiers in Dragon-Ball-Super-episode-21-6.jpg Tien vs. Frieza soldier in DBSuper EP21 18.png Goku & Vegeta returns from that place to Beerus' Planet (Dragon-Ball-Super-episode-21-9).jpg Piccolo attacks Frieza's 1000 soldiers army in DBSuper EP21 24.png Piccolo stops a Frieza Soldier (Dragon-Ball-Super-episode-21-10.jpg Gohan clashes w a Frieza Soldier in DBSuper EP21 22.png Shisami locks Gohan (Dragon-Ball-Super-episode-21-5).jpg Krillin being threatned by Frieza's men in Dragon Ball Super epsiode 21 (vlcsnap-2015-11-30-12h01m47s884).png Master Roshi attacks a Frieza soldier in Resurrection 'F'.png Frog-Ginyu appears by the end of Dragon-Ball-Super-episode-21-3.jpg Tagoma's evil power up (Dragon-Ball-Super-episode-21-2).jpg Goten & Trunks sense Tagoma's evil ki (Dragon-Ball-Super-episode-21-1).jpg Site Navigation ca:Episodi 21 (BDS) pt-br:A vingança começa! O malicioso Exército de Freeza ataca Gohan! Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Golden Frieza Saga